1. Field
Example embodiments relate to vertical memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to non-volatile memory devices including vertical channels and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a vertical memory device including memory cells stacked vertically with respect to a top surface of a substrate has been developed in order to realize a high degree of integration. In the vertical memory device, insulating interlayers and sacrificial layers are alternately and repeatedly stacked on the substrate to form a mold structure. Gate electrodes may be formed at spaces of the mold structure from which the sacrificial layers are removed.